


Buttered Rum

by theangelhastheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelhastheimpala/pseuds/theangelhastheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd love to see your take on a young, hunter Jody Mills running across Ellen Harvelle in the roadhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a ficlet... Whoops.  
> These lovely ladies aren't mine.

It was wendigo weather, and Jody was bone-tired from running around in the cold. At least there’d been fire at the end. Every muscle in her body ached as she stumbled into the Roadhouse. She’d heard about the bar a few months ago from some hunters she was working a case with, but hadn’t been in the area till now. She hauled herself up onto a bar stool and looked around. 

There was a little girl in pigtails, maybe twelve, running around the bar, grinning and challenging the patrons to play pool with her. Jody was shocked when the girl pulled a fifty dollar bill out of her pocket. 

"C’mon, put the money down," she said to a man in a denim jacket who she’d dragged to the table with her little hand. 

"Sure you wanna risk that money, little lady?" the man said. 

"I got this. Now ante up."

The man put down two twenties and a ten. “Well, easy money’s easy money.” He broke the balls. A solid fell into the back left pocket. “Looks like you’ve got stripes.” 

Jody watched the girl line up the shot. It looked fluid, practiced. The girl grinned as she easily sank two striped balls. The game was over in a matter of minutes. 

"Sure you wanna risk that money, old man?" the girl asked, scampering away with the wad of cash. She ran behind the bar and grinned at the bartender. The woman’s back was turned to Jody. 

"What did I tell you, Joanna Beth? No hustling the customers!" the woman said. 

"But moooooom!" 

"No hustling. And you’re gonna wipe all the tables when we close up." 

"Ugh." The girl walked off into a back room. Her shoulders slumped, but as soon as her mother looked away, she started grinning again. 

Jody finally got a good look at the bartender then. She was…well, to put it simply, she was gorgeous, with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. 

Jody found herself running a palm through her short hair as the bartender walked over. She was painfully aware of the dirt on her face and the tangles in her hair. 

"Tough hunt?" the woman said.

"Cold as hell. Wendigos aren’t exactly fun. Nasty stuff."

"Need something to warm you up?"

Jody’s thoughts immediately went to the gutter, then returned to normal as the woman pulled out a bottle.

"Hot buttered rum okay?"

"Oh god. That sounds amazing." Jody found herself smiling, whether it was at the thought of something warm to drink or at the woman in front of her. "I’m Jody Mills." 

"Thought so," the bartender said. "I’ve heard word of you. Figured you’d end up here eventually. Most hunters do. I’m Ellen Harvelle, of Harvelle’s Roadhouse." She turned away for a minute, then came back with a steaming mug. "Here, drink up. You look like you need it." 

"Thanks." Jody smiled, and Ellen smiled back. Then Jody came right out and said the question that was burning in the back of her mind. "The girl yours?" 

Stupid question, Jody thought. They looked like mother and daughter, even if Ellen looked a little too young to have a twelve-year-old. She didn’t have a chance. 

"Jo? Yeah, she’s mine. And a handful too." 

"She looks like a firecracker. You and her dad oughta be proud." 

"Oh, I am. Her dad was too." 

"Was?" Jody said. 

"Hunt went bad," Ellen said. Her smile faded for a minute. 

Jody lowered her eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

"It’s been a couple years now," Ellen said. "Life goes on, even if it’s short and bloody for some." Jody looked back up. Ellen was smiling at her, eyes soft. "You gotta move on sometime." 

Jody Mills did not blush. Ever. The red in her cheeks was only from the cold. Obviously.

"So, um, what do I owe you for the drink?" Jody asked. 

"On the house," Ellen said. "For my new customer. Gotta keep you coming back." 

"Are you buying me a drink, ma’am?" Jody asked. 

"If you want, it’s just a welcome gift," Ellen said. 

"And if I want it to be something else?" 

"Then it’s whatever you want it to be." 

Okay, maybe Jody Mills blushed sometimes. 

"I’m gonna lay it out," Ellen said. "Looks like you like my kid. I like your face. And you’re a hell of a lot more well-mannered than most of the hunters who come through here. You get what I’m saying?" 

"I think so." 

"What I mean is, if you wanna, Jo’ll show you the shower. You can get yourself cleaned up, and the bar closes in an hour. Then I’ll head upstairs." 

Jody wasn’t surprised that Ellen’s forthright manner extended to sex, but she sure was thankful. Jody didn’t have a problem with saying her piece normally, but it didn’t always extend to sex and romance. 

And despite the speed, something about it felt romantic too. Maybe romantic was the wrong word. Jody felt like she fit here, with her legs swinging on the barstool and Jo flitting around about her. It felt right. 

Jody gulped, feeling heat begin to spread through her pelvis. “I’m gonna go do that.” 

"Joanna!" Ellen yelled. When the girl scampered in, Ellen spoke more quietly. "Take Miss Jody up to the shower."

Jo was as blunt as her mother, Jody found out as they walked upstairs. 

"So are you gonna be my new mom?" she asked. 

"Why would you think that?" Jody asked. 

"I’m twelve, not stupid," Jo said. "Mom hasn’t asked anyone up…ever. She’s been looking around for, like, months. It’s been lonely around here since Dad." Jo bit her lip. 

"It’s a little too soon to tell, sweetie." 

"Well, figure it out quick," Jo said as she swung open the bathroom door. "And quiet, please. My room’s just down the hall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herein there be smut.

The shower was hot, and Jody was covered in sweat and dirt. It felt wonderful to finally be clean. Honestly, with the state of her hair, she was surprised Ellen had even looked her way, much less asked her into her bed. 

Her muscles were sore, and the water felt like heaven as she soaped herself up and massaged out the kinks. As her hands grazed over her breasts, she couldn't help but think of the beautiful bartender. Her hands went to her nipples, gently teasing at them. She moaned despite herself. She drew it out, hands skimming down her body, teasing at her hipbones, her stomach, before she touched the thatch of dark hair between her legs. One hand busied itself there, moving slowly but surely towards her clit, and the other returned to her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. 

She hadn't MEANT to be touching herself in the shower before what promised to be some of the best sex of her life, but somehow she was here, and her head was filled with Ellen. What it would feel like to bury her head between Ellen's legs, to taste her, to make her moan. The feeling of the heat around her fingers as she thrust into Ellen's body. The intimacy of it all. Ellen's hands fisting in her hair, pulling just enough.

Jody moaned again as her fingers finally touched her clit. Teasing at first, moving in long strokes up and down, slowly increasing the heat between her legs. She bit her lip to keep quiet when finally she could bear it no more. She leaned back against the wall of the shower, moving her left hand down from her breasts to thrust two fingers inside herself. She curled them until she found the perfect spot, letting out a whimper as her right hand moved faster and faster in tiny circles over her clit. Finally it was too much. Jody whined, then was silent as all the air was punched out of her, legs shaking as she came, Ellen's name the only thought inside her head. 

The door opened then, Jody still caught in the throes of her orgasm. She knew she'd locked the door to the outside, but she must have missed the door that connected to Ellen's bedroom. 

Ellen pulled back the shower curtain and looked at her body. She sucked in air, just a little, as she ran her fingers over Jody's shoulders and down to her thighs, purposefully ignoring her nipples and clit. 

"Starting without me?" Ellen asked.

"Anticipating," Jody said. "It got a bit out of hand." She gasped as Ellen cupped her breasts, her body still sensitive. "Let me touch you. It's not fair. You're dressed." 

"Patience," Ellen said. "Come to bed with me?" She picked up a towel as Jody stepped out of the shower. She bent down, starting with Jody's legs. She kissed any particularly desirable piece of flesh as she worked her way up her body, lavishing kisses on the inside of her thighs, on her slightest bit of a belly, one on the very top of the hair between her legs. Jody’s hands clutched at nothing as Ellen sucked her nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue. Jody wondered what that tongue would feel like on her clit. 

“Bed,” she said. “Bed is good. Naked, too.”

Ellen laughed, a deep throaty noise. “Bed it is.” She shed her jacket as she went. “Bar emptied out early. Couldn’t wait to have a little fun. It’s been too long.” 

“We can make up for lost time,” Jody said, pulling Ellen’s shirt over her head and unclasping her bra. She reached out to touch Ellen’s perfect breasts, rolling a nipple in each hand. Now it was Ellen’s turn to gasp as Jody pushed her down onto the bed. 

“Like that?” Jody said. She abruptly let go to unfasten Ellen’s jeans. 

She was wearing sensible panties, probably something from a six-pack. Just what Jody had expected. They were soaked through, and the scent made her mouth water. It was almost too much to bear. She pulled down her panties and tried not to whimper again. She failed. She needed to taste. 

She remembered then that she hadn’t even kissed her. She surged up Ellen’s body and pressed their lips together, tongue tracing over Ellen’s bottom lip. She tasted like whiskey and leather and everything good. As they kissed, Jody slipped a leg between Ellen’s and they rutted up against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Good?” Jody said.

“Very good.” 

Jody grinned as she turned her attentions to Ellen’s neck. She kissed lightly until Ellen begged for more.  
“Mark me up. Wanna feel it tomorrow. ‘S not like the hunters haven’t all had worse.” 

Jody bit down gently, then sucked hard. Ellen almost screamed. She inspected her handiwork, then moved to her shoulder, biting harder this time. She left a trail of hickeys down Ellen’s body, until finally she came to where Ellen needed her most. 

“Wanna taste you,” Jody said. 

“Please!” Ellen said, then moaned as Jody licked a slow stripe. She tasted like Jody thought heaven must. 

“Where do you want me? Here?” she said, licking around her vagina. “Here?” she said, kissing her labia. 

“Goddamnit girl, you know where I want you.” 

“Ah,” Jody said, smirking. “Here.” 

Ellen howled as Jody thrust two fingers into her, at the same time licking fast and insistently at her clit. She sucked it into her mouth, twirling her tongue in tiny circles. 

“So close,” Ellen panted. “Please. Please.” 

She kept going, her fingers thrusting in and curling until she found the spot that made Ellen shudder. She circled her tongue insistently around Ellen’s clit, not stopping until she clamped her thighs around Jody’s head, thrashing wildly, moaning something that sounded like it may have been Jody’s name, or at least the beginning of it. Jody licked at her slowly, long slow licks over her vulva, until her body finally stopped shaking. 

“Get up here and let me kiss you,” Ellen said. Jody’s face was wet from her. Ellen must have tasted herself on Jody’s mouth. 

“My turn,” and suddenly Jody was left wondering if she’d gotten more than she bargained for as Ellen flipped them over so that she was on top. 

“Now we’re in for some fun,” Ellen said. “Wait right here.” She came back with a bullet vibrator, buzzing away in her hands. “Doesn’t look like much, but it’s gotten me through some lonely nights.” 

Jody pictured it in her head, Ellen’s hips thrusting ineffectively against the vibration on her clit, fingers pumping inside herself, biting the bedsheets to keep from whining. 

She whimpered. She wasn’t sure if it was from the image in her head, from Ellen lightly scraping her teeth against her nipple, or from the sight of Ellen grinning up at her wickedly as she did so. Ellen traced the vibrator slowly down from her collarbone, holding it against her other nipple for a moment. 

“Okay if I use this?” she asked. Jody nodded furiously. “Anything. Whatever you want.” 

And suddenly it was pressed against her clit. Jody’s hips bucked wildly as she yelled out something without syllables. 

“Two fingers?” Ellen asked as she slipped them inside her. “Or three.” 

“Three,” Jody gasped out. 

It was too much. She’d already been more turned on than she’d ever been in her life, just from the sight and the touch and the taste of Ellen around her. Ellen moved the vibrator back and forth, up and down, her fingers in and out, until the heat building inside Jody’s stomach was just too much. She arched off the bed as she came, the sensation too intense to even breathe. For a blissful moment, there was nothing but the waves of pleasure arching over her. 

It was even more blissful when Jody came back to earth to see Ellen grinning, feel her sucking a mark into the inside of her thighs. 

“Again?” she asked, and when Jody let out a long whine she twisted her fingers, pressing the vibrator to that perfect spot on her clit. And she was flying again, longer than the first. It felt like she would never come down, until she felt Ellen crawling up her body, wrapping her arms around her. 

“That was good,” Jody finally said. “Really good.” 

“Same here,” Ellen said. “You got anywhere to be tonight?”

“Well, I was hoping right here.” 

“Stay,” Ellen said, leaning to turn off the light and then wrapping her arms around Jody, pillowing her head on Jody’s breasts. 

So Jody stayed.


End file.
